a new member
by loveya4ever
Summary: troy sharpay kelsi jason chad ryan and taylor have been friends 4 ever then a new girl comes and trys and gets wlcomed how will the school react summary sucks story i hope is good plese r


My Troyella story!!

Sharpay/ hey troy

troy/hey

chad taylor zeke ryan jason and kelsi enter the cafetriaand take a seat at the table the 8 people at this table rule the sxhool i'll give u some back ground. they have all know each other sncie they were 4 sharpay is the drama queen and 2 the rest of the school shes the ice queen but shes really protaive of her friends age 17

troy bball captian tough hosstest guy in school worshiped by the student body girls love him age 17

chad troys right hand man kindof like troy but majior clown age 17

taylor really smart dating chad age 17

zeke bakes dating sharpay age 17

ryan sharpays twin kind and shopsitcaited age17

jason dumbass age 17

kesi swee tmuscial person age 17

there inserbale and they always hang out its really hard to be friends with these people .

troy/ready to go to the hell whole everyone

all/no

bell

taylor we better get going before durbas flips a shit

all yea

homeroom

ms durbas/ welcome 2 the chapel of the arts

door slams the whole class turns 2 see an hispiaic girl with brown eyes and long brown hair dressed in an american egle hoody and jeans with sunglass on her head

gabriella/sorry um the principal told me 2 wait in here

ms durbas / oh ms.montez nice 2 meet u

mr/mustia/everyone we have a new student her name is gabriella montez she is tranfering from a school in putr rico so plese show her our wildcat hospitalt good day

ms durbas/tells us about yourself

gabriella shakes her head she seems shy

landon/what you dont speak english

gabriella/ acutllay i do i just don't like speaking in front of alot of people

sharpay/screams boo!!1

gabriella/pay!! sharpay runs and gives her a hug

gosh i missed i haven't seen you snice last summer

yeay well i/ve been busy

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know (oh)  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know (oh)..

ms durbas is that a cell phone

gabriella sorry its my madre

gabriella/hola

si

no

mami i'm in class

pavor

adios

click

sorry

ms durbas don't let it happen again plez take a seat. lunch

gBRIELLA WALKS IN WITH SHARPAY ANS NOTICES EVERYONE STARING AT HERE sharpay BACK OFF thanks no problem

the sit down

sharpay so gabriella i don't think you have had a chane to meet everyone

thats zeke thats kelsi thats jason thats chad thats taylor and thats troy

were the cool crowd

gabriella so thats why everyone keeps staring it's like thaeve never seen an human before

chad laughs thats what i said question do you like nija turtles

gabriella love them!!

chad /dude your my new best friend

gabriella /thats cool i don't make friends that easy

jason/why your hot

sharpay/shut the fuck up jason

gabriellas eyes widen and she lokks at sharpay

ryan/ohh ur in trouble you know auntie will go blistic on u

cheerleaders walk up

mandy/hi gabby is it umm i was wondering sncie ur bitch ass is smart and all maybe u could do my homework 4 minum wage like all mexicans do

gabriella looks down and then says i'm puerto rican

sharpay/back off okay cause she has way more money then you will ever have got it good

mandy/watev

troy/bri why don't you stand up 4 ur self

gabriella/i don't wanna seem mean plus once i say something mean i say alot

troy/oh how old are you anyway

gabriella/16

sharpay/shes like a little sister

kelsi/yeay who all ready has a boy wlaking towards her

gabriella/ who

landon/hey hotstuff i was wondering if u wanted 2 go 2 the moves with me friday

gabriella looks at the gang as if asking permission they nod ehere heads yes

gabriella/sure um what time

landon/10/gabriella/i cant it past my curfew can we go at 8 only if thats ok cause i don't wanna be an.. sharpaycuts her off

she'll be there at 10

i will

yes u will

landon ok bye

a/n first story ever plez be nice format is bad i know i'll try 2 fix it plez review


End file.
